


Érmia

by reyriro



Series: Érmia [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Fights, Killing, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyriro/pseuds/reyriro
Summary: Criado pelos Deuses e rodeado de mistérios o mundo de Érmia é um local rodeado de magia, perigos e conflitos. Neste local, no continente de Aatron o general humano deu um golpe de estado e se alto declarou imperador de toda a sua raça, iniciando uma guerra contra todas as demais.
Series: Érmia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964473





	1. Prólogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguindo recomendações de uma amiga eu fiz esse capítulo para explicar um pouco sobre o mundo. Acabou que gostei bastante por mais que tenha ficado curto.  
> Espero que todos aproveitem tanto quanto eu e que ajude a entender um pouco sobre os principais problemas de Érmia.

Dentro de um templo cercado por pilastras de mármore ornamentadas, nuvens e algumas vinhas duas criaturas humanoides conversavam olhando para uma pequena mesa de cristal.

— Quem diria que seu segundo conflito relevante acabaria da mesma forma que o primeiro. — A sombra negra que parecia se desfazer em fumaça falava com uma voz grave e ecoante. Onde deveria ter um rosto naquela criatura apenas uma máscara branca, com quatro olhos pintados em marrom e lágrimas de sangue, flutuava no vazio sombrio de seu corpo. — Deve estar orgulhoso por terem escolhido um caminho pacifico de novo Glaidiun. Parece que no fim a balança pesa para seu lado outra vez.

A sua frente a armadura dourada e ciano, preenchida apenas por luz, passava a mão pela mesa sem voltar a atenção para o companheiro.

— Mesmo que sinta orgulho não posso me declarar contente, ou mesmo considerar isso uma vitória. Da mesma forma que você não se sente irritado ou derrotado, Mesfher. — Ainda que nenhum dos dois possuíssem qualquer detalhe que tornasse possível ler emoções de alguma forma eles apenas sabiam o que o outro sentia.

Um pouco mais longe diversas figuras observavam a conversa dos dois líderes divinos que outrora representaram o equilíbrio. Glaidiun, o deus da luz e do sol, senhor da justiça e da nobreza, era aquele que liderava os palácios divinos. Seu irmão gêmeo, Mesfher era o deus das trevas e da escuridão, aquele que governava o submundo e reinava sobre as almas impuras.

Por milhões de anos os irmãos guerrearam para definir aquele que deveria reinar sobre toda a realidade. Uma luta que quase destruiu o reino dos deuses e os fez mudar o foco para aquele pequeno tabuleiro à sua frente.

Através do cristal era possível ver um grande oceano que envolvia cinco continentes. Aquele que anteriormente foi o mundo dos dragões, Vellanyr, agora era conhecido como Érmia e foi tomado pelos gêmeos para que a raça que criaram juntos pudessem usufruir de seus recursos e escolhessem seguir um dos dois Deuses. No fim aquele que tivesse devotos seria o “Verdadeiro Deus”, entretanto seus planos foram frustrados.

— Pirralha caótica de merda! — Vociferou Mesfher batendo na mesa. Outrora essa ação teria causado uma pequena destruição no mundo. — Se ela não tivesse aparecido e corrompido nossas crias com sua magia.

— O Primeiro Taboo. — Gladiun suspirou lembrando-se de quando tudo deu errado. — Eu sabia que Hasmed não deixaria que tomássemos o mundo que deveria ser de seu primogênito, mas não esperava que ele morresse para criar uma criança com seu poder. — Aos poucos a voz aveludada e tranquila começava a mudar sendo afetada pelo estresse.

— Vocês dois falam de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui, isso magoa — A fala infantil e descontraída debochou contendo seus risinhos animados. Ambos os deuses voltaram-se para a pequena garota de pele alaranjada com finas veias arco-íris correndo sobre ela partindo de seus olhos que pareciam ter diversas esferas multicoloridas se chocando aleatoriamente.

— O que faz aqui Wuha? — Os dois questionaram quase em uníssono.

— Estava curiosa para ver a cara que vocês fariam quando percebessem que o plano de vocês foi um fracasso. — Ela conteve uma risadinha doce. — Além disso, a disputa também me interessa.

— Fracasso? Meus filhos rejeitaram o caos e conseguiram evitar pacificamente sua destruição. — Glaidiun subiu seu tom e inflou o tronco tomando uma postura mais imponente. Independente do que acreditasse ele não podia tolerar o sorriso na face daquela que já nasceu lhe causando problemas.

— Você diz como se EU tivesse lhes entregue as Rochas Matrizes. — Novamente Wuha riu, mas agora com um olhar levemente maldoso em sua face. — Eu posso ser a Deusa mais nova, mas não sou burra ou inocente. Pelo contrário, eu sou aquela que mesmo sob os olhos de vocês dois fui capaz de derrotá-los e fazer os érmicos quebrarem o Primeiro Taboo. Eles até me chamam de “Deusa da Magia”, me sinto até lisonjeada mesmo que minha verdadeira natureza seja o Caos.

O silêncio tomou o recinto. Ambos já haviam percebido que de fato ela sabia a verdade sobre como as Rochas Matrizes surgiram no mundo abaixo de seus olhos. Aqueles cristais capazes de manifestar como poder a verdadeira origem das raças érmicas, foram criados por Glaidiun e Mesfher para que os povos voltassem a ser um, fosse pela união de seus poderes ou pela destruição e domínio.

Infelizmente para os Deuses as nove raças que haviam descendido dos érmicos criado por eles estavam naquele momento assinando um acordo de paz que baniria as Rochas Matrizes e permitiria aos povos viverem em paz e continuar explorando o mundo que foi dado a eles. Wuha sentia-se feliz e satisfeita, ela sabia que com a quebra do Taboo os érmicos não voltariam a viver presos às leis dos deuses e eventualmente aqueles dois veriam que sua disputa só trará a derrota para ambos.

— Eu deveria afunda-lá nas trevas agora até que morresse sufocada em desespero. — Mesfher gritou levando a fumaça de seu corpo a se estender começando a envolver a pequena que em resposta balançou uma das mãos criando uma onda de vento. A lufada desviou a fumaça escura para o lado em velocidade alarmante atingindo uma pilastra que partiu no meio ao impacto.

— Pode tentar caso queira trazer a destruição para o reino de seu irmão. — A garota sorriu fitando Mesfher enquanto atrás dela cabeças dracônicas feitas de energia se formavam. — O que me diz de romper o selo divino e nós brincarmos um pouco?

— Chega! — Glaidiun gritou chamando a atenção não só dos dois, mas também dos outros Deuses que assistiam apreensivos. — Eu e Mesfher proibimos a luta entre os deuses antes por uma boa razão. Meu irmão possui problemas para controlar a raiva dele, mas sei que ele concorda que essa luta não é necessária.

— Que seja. Ainda posso ganhar de vocês no jogo que escolheram. — Wuha olhava para a mesa lembrando-se que quando os dois a descobriram eles a incluíram na disputa pelo título de Verdadeiro Deus. — Mas espero que não quebrem as regras de novo ou eu também vou fazer isso.

De fato desde que o Primeiro Taboo foi quebrado os Deuses instauraram uma regra nova na qual não deveriam interferir diretamente em Érmia. A própria criação das Rochas Matrizes havia exigido muito dos gêmeos, o que os dava a certeza de que se tivessem de lutar contra a pequena neste momento eles poderiam encontrar seu fim.

A inimizade entre os três era clara, porém o impasse no qual se encontravam guiou a atenção novamente ao mapa de Érmia, como se esperassem algo mudar. E de fato algo mudou depois de pouco mais de 300 anos. Um humano discursava reunindo seus semelhantes no norte do continente de Aatron, na cidade de Vukxio e lá ele declarava segurando uma pedra rocha em mãos:

_ “Os Deuses nos deram o poder para reinar e seria uma afronta a eles se não fizéssemos isso. Chega de nos submeter e aceitar que os povos impuros continuem manchando a história. Juntem-se a mim nessa jornada meus irmãos e irmãs para que façamos a humanidade grande novamente!” _

Glaidiun, Mesfher e Wuha sorriram juntos se entre-olhando. Ali se iniciaria a Terceira Grande Guerra Érmica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então, o que acharam?? Conseguiram entender alguns dos problemas principais que irão assolar nossos protagonistas? Restou alguma dúvida? Comentem ai o que acharam e o que poderia melhorar.
> 
> Lembrando que devemos ter capítulos novos todas as quintas!!
> 
> Se interessou pela história e quer saber mais novidades? Siga nas redes sociais abaixo onde sempre posto novidades:  
> https://twitter.com/leoreyriro  
> https://www.instagram.com/reyriro


	2. Merlinda 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente essa é a primeira vez que escrevo publico, então espero que gostem e tenham paciência com eventuais erros, prometo melhorar. (Sim eu postei primeiro este capítulo e depois o prólogo).
> 
> Aqui contarei histórias sobre alguns personagens de um mundo de fantasia medieval que estou criando.  
> Érmia é um mundo criado por deuses e influenciado por eles que é palco de diversas tensões e conflitos. Em seu ponto atual estamos entrando na Terceira Grande Guerra, iniciada pelo Império Humano que deseja reinar sobre todas as outras raças do mundo.
> 
> Glossário deste capítulo:
> 
> -Anão: Raça de seres muito parecido com os humanos, exceto por seus corpos atarracados e por sua cultura e preceitos fortes. Uma das coisas mais sagrada para os anões é a família.  
> -Elrin: Estes humanóides vindos normalmente dos desertos possuem pele em tons de laranja ou marrom, além de corpos altos e músculos bem definidos. Suas orelhas são pontudas e alongadas para trás e seus olhos totalmente tomados por uma única cor.  
> -Não-vivo: Com a aparência dos membros de outras raças, porém com corpos putrefatos. Estes seres são almas que vagaram perdidas até encontrarem e tomarem a posse de cadáveres humanoides.  
> -Noch: Nochs são seres de pele escura, em tons de azul, preto ou cinza, que são nativos do continente de Iphir. São no geral muito esbeltos, altos e silenciosos. Possuem orelhas com pontas grandes e voltadas para cima e olhos de cores vibrantes. Devido ao seu local de origem muitos adquirem hábitos noturnos e certa aversão a luz solar.  
> -Zethar: Metal de cor cinza escuro e extremamente leve, porém mais resistente que o aço.

As duas luas de Érmia iluminavam a noite enevoada de Iphir, pintando um céu belo no continente das trevas. Guiva estava cheia o que trazia um forte brilho azul e chegava a mascarar levemente o amarelo da lua menor, Luri, que estava minguante.

Pouco abaixo das nuvens graciosamente um grifo de penas rubras trajando uma armadura de Zethar, bem adornada com gemas da cor do céu e das estrelas. Montado sob sua sela de couro, podia ser visto um vulto feminino de olhos escarlate que fitava atento as colinas e árvores abaixo.

Ao avistar um forte grande, após algumas horas de voo, a mulher fez um simples movimento guiando sua montaria a pousar. Ao chegar ao solo, logo a frente da construção que era bem mascarada pela geografia local, ela desmontou do grifo e fez-lhe um leve carinho em seu rosto enquanto o mandava aguarda-la ali.

O anão e o elrin que guardavam o forte observaram com calma a mulher que baixava seu capuz, revelando ser uma noch de pele azul-meia-noite e longos cabelos prateados trazendo um contraste que realçava a beleza quase fictícia da mulher. Enquanto arrumava o manto negro que a cobria o brilho de Guiva criou destaque na protese de metal que tomava o lugar de seu braço esquerdo, o mesmo metal que vestia seu grifo.

— Boa noite senhorita Zepher — O elrin de cabelos castanhos curtos a comprimentou batendo continência. Em seu semblante ficava claro o nervosismo perante a figura imponente que fitava-o com o olhar, causando tremedeiras por cada parte de seu corpo.

Ao lado dele o anão de barba longa e grisalha ria sarcasticamente, tossindo entre as gargalhadas. Não era a primeira vez que Garrid via um aprendiz tremer perante a noch de um metro e setenta e cinco.

— Você é novo aqui, criança? — A mulher indagou ainda observando-o de cima a baixo enquanto o elrin desviava o olhar de forma acuada. Apesar do tom de voz ser suave, ele não carregava quaisquer emoções. Com a mão da prótese tocou gentilmente o queixo do garoto, apesar disso o metal escuro ainda era gélido. Com um gesto leve puxou o rosto dele, fazendo-o finalmente encará-la. — Me chame apenas de Merlinda, por favor. — Ela disse sorrindo de canto de boca.

— Desculpe Merlinda, ele ainda tem muito a aprender. — O anão falou com uma voz rouca e abafada, compatível com um homem que fumara em grandes quantidades e por muitos anos. — General Kallos a aguarda na sala de reuniões.

— Obrigada Garrid, já estou indo. — Ela disse soltando o rosto do guarda e seguindo para dentro do forte.

— Ela é realmente misteriosa e assustadora como dizem. — O elrin sussurrou admirado para seu companheiro que já tinha passado por dezenas de encontros com aquela Merlinda. — Ainda assim não entendo o motivo de você e outros veteranos terem dito para eu tomar cuidado com as palavras. Ela foi tão carinhosa e doce, além de ser uma das pessoas mais lindas que eu já ví.

Nessa altura o anão já acendia um charuto e praticamente ignorava o novato impressionado. Porém temendo que o garoto falasse mais do que deveria já que certamente a noch ainda podia ouvi-los, mesmo já tendo avançado alguns passos adentro no corredor de entrada.

— Infelizmente aquele braço de metal estraga u…

A frase foi interrompida por uma lâmina de energia obsidiana que passou rente ao nariz do elfo lhe causando um fino corte gelado que necrosou quase instantaneamente. O anão bateu com a mão em seu rosto em reprovação ao cadete que permanecia em choque.

— Garoto, uma dica, sempre pense nas coisas que irá falar ou fazer principalmente sobre alguém mais forte. — Merlinda falou em tom severo, porém que não carregava raiva ou rancor. — Da próxima vez pode custar a sua vida! — Ela abaixou a mão de metal ainda emanando um pouco da energia disparada.

— Perdão Merlinda, prometo educar melhor os cadetes. — O anão ajoelhou-se pedindo desculpas e pegando uma poção para o elrin, enquanto lembrava do seu primeiro encontro com aquela que é conhecida como a _Andarilha da Meia Noite_. A noch seguiu caminhando para dentro do forte, sem olhar para trás ou responder ao pedido.

Após alguns minutos caminhando pelos corredores de pedra nos quais tinha passado muito de sua infância e adolescência, Merlinda chegou à sala onde Kallos a aguardava. O local era bem iluminado, com diversos castiçais de ouro e aquecido por uma lareira na ponta oposta à porta.

— Irmão, você mandou que me chamassem? — Ela indagou respeitosamente para o noch que examinava uma série de papéis postos sobre uma mesa no centro da sala.

— Sim Merlinda, por favor sente-se. — Kallos apontou para uma das cadeiras mais próximas a ele enquanto exibia um sorriso caloroso e olhar calmo. — Já fazem cinco meses desde que a guerra começou em Aatron com Vukxio sendo declarada capital do império humano. — Ele explicou o que já era de conhecimento geral enquanto estendia um papel para sua irmã. 

Merlinda assentiu enquanto lia o que estava escrito e seu irmão continuou. 

— No momento o confronto entre o _Tríplice Conselho_ e os humanos se manteve na parte norte de Aatron, afetando em escala quase nula os outros quatro continentes. Entretanto talvez isso esteja para mudar.

Os relatórios exibiam dados sobre a movimentação de Galeões humanos no oceano ao norte de Arquelagh. Neles também estavam registrados desaparecimentos de navios em três grandes rotas marítimas. À primeira vista um cerco ao continente.

— Um posicionamento para roubar suprimentos? Não, é uma movimentação muito grande, custaria mais do que eles seriam capazes de arrecadar. — Ela falou calmamente, mordendo a ponta do polegar direito enquanto pensava. — Além disso, esses são navios de guerra, feitos para transportar um destacamento de mais de trezentos soldados.

— Eu e aqueles que entraram em contato comigo pensaram o mesmo. Só que o conselho mercante manteve a declaração de neutralidade em relação a guerra. — Kallos suspirou mostrando-se irritado com o assunto. 

— Isso é um tiro no próprio pé. Se não tomarem um lado não poderão pedir auxílio militar de Thekra.

— O que não é um problema caso a batalha ocorra no mar. Além da superioridade marítima de Arquelagh a luta seria travada em um local onde poucos sabem navegar. — Ele respondeu a irmã esperando que ela já tivesse entendido sua linha de raciocínio. 

— Isso é óbvio! Então por qual motivo eles fariam isso? A não ser que… — Merlinda arregalou os olhos como se finalmente as peças de um quebra-cabeças finalmente encaixassem.

— Que eles tivessem certeza que poderiam cruzar o Oceano das Tormentas e levar essa luta para a terra. — Kallos falou completando o raciocínio de sua irmã.

Um momento de silêncio se passou, enquanto Merlinda ainda tentava absorver cada detalhe disponível. Os dados levantados pela aliança mercante estavam lotados de contradições e lacunas incompletas.

— Você precisa que eu envie alguém para levantar mais informações, certo? — Ela perguntou esperando ter entendido o motivo de seu irmão tê-la chamado. — Se sim eu diria que é algo complicado, entretanto creio que Tianzam e Lup possam fazer isso com maestria.

— Na verdade nosso contratante solicitou a presença de Yuzig. — A resposta rápida de Kallos deixou sua irmã descontente. Ambos sabiam que de todos os subordinados de Merlinda este seria o mais complicado de fazer aceitar ir a Arquelagh. — Infelizmente isso foi exigido por nossos contratantes. Especificamente pela mulher que os receberá lá na “Embaixada do Comércio”.

Merlinda deixou sair um suspiro e concordou com a cabeça. Não era necessário ser uma especialista em infiltração e coleta de informações para ter entendido o motivo deste ocorrido, porém tudo isso apenas seria mais uma dificuldade no processo de convencer Yuzig.

— Isso não é tudo, preciso que você vá pessoalmente com ele e de preferência Tregon também. Não que seja necessário dizer isso, sei que ele a segue para quase todos os lugares. — O homem riu levemente de sua irmã ao notar que ela perdeu a compostura por um segundo com o tom de seu comentário. Ainda assim respirou fundo e retomou o semblante sério devido a importância da reunião. — Além disso essa é uma missão oficial Dray, logo você estará sendo enviada com total liberdade para exercer ordens militares ou políticas utilizando o título de General.

Merlinda parou de olhar para os papéis na mesa e fitou seu irmão analisando as últimas palavras. Ela e seu bando eram conhecidos por missões furtivas e operações cirúrgicas de execução ou espionagem. Ouvir seu irmão, um grande estrategista militar que ela era a escolha ideal para um trabalho onde seria possível a necessidade de passar por cima de políticos e comandar tropas. Algo estava errado e a noch suspeitava o que era.

— Kallos, você não confia totalmente em nossos empregadores? — Ela indagou levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas e buscando alguma reação dele.

— Você está certa. É muito possível que para as tropas de Krillox estarem navegando eles já tenham um infiltrado que tornará mais fácil sua passagem por entre as tempestades marinhas. — Ele fitou de volta Merlinda que ainda o encarava como se tivesse certeza de algum outro motivo não dito. O noch mais velho suspirou após alguns segundos tomando coragem para continuar. — Além disso há uma possibilidade para a qual ninguém mais poderia ser capaz de reagir além de você e seu subordinado. Suspeito que o líder de todo esse avanço seja Metron.

Um calafrio subiu por toda a espinha de Merlinda ao ouvir o nome. Metreon, o Maestro da guerra, um homem conhecido através das eras por ter liderado exércitos em vitórias impossíveis. Essa “lenda” entre os povos era alguém que faria seu irmão parecer um garoto com soldados de brinquedo em um campo de batalhas.

Para muitos, porém, não passava disso, uma lenda ou um boato, afinal humanos ou qualquer outra raça não poderiam viver milhares de anos. Entretanto ela e seu irmão sabiam que de alguma forma era verdade, já que Tregon antes de juntar-se a seu bando viu pessoalmente os Sete Fantasmas Humanos ajoelhados perante Krillox.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

O grifo de Merlinda mais uma vez cruzou as nuvens cinzas, agora durante o alvorecer, rumando a uma casa no topo de um pequeno morro. No pátio dentro das muralhas da bela construção um humano e um _não-vivo_ lutavam com armas de treino.

Antes que sua montaria pousasse a noch saltou, caindo entre os dois os surpreendendo. Com um movimento veloz ela roubou o bastão do humanoide de pele putrefa e o utilizou para golpear os pés do humano derrubando-o. Em seguida acertou com a ponta do bastão no estômago e verticalmente no queixo de seu oponente desarmado.

— Lembrem-se sempre de prestar atenção a tudo ao seu redor. — Ela falou sorrindo, enquanto se afastava e sinalizava para que os dois viessem para cima.

A luta durou mais alguns instantes antes que ambos estivessem incapazes de prosseguir perante os ataques certeiros de Merlinda. Ela se alongou enquanto via um terceiro homem, um estranho elrin com asas vermelhas, se aproximar. Ele estendeu um cantil d’água para ela e depois arremessou toalhas para os dois no chão.

— Seja bem vinda de volta Merlinda. — Ele a saudou com calma, aproveitando para ajudar o não-vivo a se levantar.

— Muito obrigada Yuzig. — A noch respondeu com um sorriso, estendendo a mão esquerda para que o humano a pegasse. — Lup está?

— Ele e Tianzam foram comprar suprimentos, devem retornar logo.

— Ótimo, então vocês dois entrem, comam e tomem um banho. — Ela sinalizou apontando o elrin e o humano. — Teremos uma reunião quando os dois voltarem e depois iniciaremos os preparos para uma missão.

— Sim senhora! — Os dois falaram em uníssono enquanto entravam.

— Rugh eu preciso que você vá até o porto e mande Guming preparar o navio. Aqui estão os detalhes da viagem. — Ela entregou ao não-vivo um pequeno arquivo.

Rugh acenou com a cabeça enquanto pegava um manto no chão e o colocava de forma que cobrisse seu corpo acinzentado e sem pelos. Mesmo em Iphir aquelas criaturas de origem não natural eram algo estranho de ver a luz do dia e ainda que não ligasse muito ele já sabia que tinha de evitar chamar a atenção. Assim que o não-vivo partiu a mulher tomou seu rumo para dentro da casa.

Após um longo banho relaxante ela colocou um vestido casual e seguiu rumo a um salão principal onde esperou sentada em um trono preto e azul a chegada de todos. O primeiro a aparecer foi o humano corpulento de um metro e noventa e pele branca.

— Mestra, Tianzam e Lup retornaram. Já ordenei que eles viessem o mais rápido possível.

— Obrigada Tregon, agora venha para cá.

O humano acenou com a cabeça e foi ao seu encontro, parando em pé à sua esquerda com os braços cruzados nas costas. Em menos de um minuto Yuzig e mais dois chegaram ao salão.

Um felician de estatura mediana e características parecidas com as de uma pantera, vestindo uma calça cinza e um colete azul. O outro, um lupine de pelos brancos com listras azuis em algumas partes do corpo.

— Bem, agora que estamos todos reunidos vamos começar. — Merlinda falou observando um a um na sala e pensando em suas palavras. — Kallos me passou uma missão. Antes do meio do dia eu, Tregon e Yuzig iremos viajar para Arquelagh.

— Iremos o quê? — O elrin esbravejou abrindo suas asas e fazendo garras brotarem de seus dedos. — Merlinda, nós temos um acordo!

Tregon simulou um passo para a frente, porém foi interrompido pela noch. Ela esboçou um sorriso enquanto levantava-se vendo os outros dois se afastarem lentamente.

— Sim nós temos, mas tem certeza que é isso que quer? — Merlinda quis confirmar colocando a mão direita à frente do corpo armando uma guarda de luta. — Se pretende me convencer do contrário então venha. Caso me derrote não terá de ir.

Yuzig deixou passar um sorriso feroz. Aquelas haviam sido as mesmas palavras que ela falou no dia em que o convenceu a entrar em seu bando. Em um bater de asas ele avançou sobre a mulher que desviou no último instante girando para o lado e o deixando passar direto.

— Bem, foi você quem pediu. — Ela falou dando de ombros e trocando uma série de socos com ele. Ao contrário dos movimentos sempre calmos, precisos e coreografados da mulher os dele eram bestiais e movidos quase totalmente por instinto.

— Suas emoções podem fortalecer seu corpo, mas não pode deixar que elas o controlem. Respire e concentre-se ou nunca ganhará de mim!

Eles continuaram lutando enquanto a Merlinda suprimia seu oponente. Cada golpe desferido pelo elrin era bloqueado e contragolpeado atingido um dos pontos de pressão.

Finalmente vendo o cansaço de Yuzig, Merlinda acelerou seus movimentos quebrando a postura dele e desequilibrando-o. Em um último ataque, a noch o imobilizou com um mata leão sentindo o corpo dele enfraquecer e os músculos relaxarem.

Ela o soltou antes que perdesse a consciência e retornou para o trono ajeitando seus longos cabelos, como se nada houvesse acontecido. O felician aproximou-se do companheiro no chão dando-lhe um pouco d’água para que se recuperasse.

— Como eu disse nós três vamos a Arquelagh para investigar um cerco do exército humano. — Ela disse fitando o rosto de Yuzig que já não esboçava reação alguma. — Lup, na nossa ausência você fica no comando.

O lupine assentiu já sabendo do procedimento padrão e fazendo uma reverência.

— Tregon, Yuzig, peguem tudo aquilo que precisarem e me encontrem aqui em uma hora. Como sabem Rugh já mandou preparar nosso navio para a viagem. — Ela instruiu sinalizando para que todos fossem. — Mais uma coisa, essa missão é de suma importância. Kallos estipula que o ataque está sendo coordenado pelo Maestro da Guerra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente a Merlinda é uma das minhas protagonistas preferidas e eu tenho muitas coisas planejadas para ela. Espero que gostem dela tanto quanto eu!! Digam ai o que acharam do começo da nossa história e o que acham que vem a seguir.
> 
> Lembrando que teremos capítulos novos as quintas!
> 
> Se interessou pela história e quer saber mais novidades? Siga nas redes sociais abaixo onde sempre posto novidades:  
> https://twitter.com/leoreyriro  
> https://www.instagram.com/reyriro


	3. Mark 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente mais um capítulo quentinho para vocês!! Neste o foco será em Mark, outro de nossos protagonistas. Btw acho que é um bom momento para falar que dificilmente teremos dois capítulos seguidos focados no mesmo personagem ou na mesma região do mundo.  
> Bem dito isso vou parar de enrolar, espero que aproveitem e se divirtam!!
> 
> Glossário deste capítulo:  
> -Apeling: Raça selvagem derivado de macacos. No geral são humanoides peludos com características presentes em muitos símios. Eles possuem uma calda funcional que podem controlar e pés capazes de se agarrar a objetos.  
> -Estrelas de sangue (ꞵ$): Moeda feita em um metal rubro que lembra um pouco o sangue seco. Uma das faces da moeda possui um número indicando o seu valor, na outra uma estrela de cinco pontas. Ambas as figuras feitas em alto relevo.  
> -Fadas: Asas de borboleta, o amor pela natureza, uma beleza deslumbrante e um porte pequeno onde as mais altas medem um metro e meio são as quatro características que definem essa raça érmica.  
> -Felician: Humanoides meio felinos, que possuem garras, calda e pelos curtos. Normalmente são ágeis e velozes ao extremo, bem como as raças das quais se originam. São uma das muitas raças selvagens.  
> -Gnomo: Baixinhos e cabeçudos de orelhas redondas com pontas leves e cabelos longos das mais variadas cores. Eles são extremamente inteligentes, porém possuem corpos frágeis.  
> -Goblin: Seres pequenos de pele esverdeada com orelhas pontudas e alongadas para os lados.  
> -Lizzardfolk: Raça humanoide meio lagarto.  
> -Orc: Com cerca de dois metros, os orcs são a raça érmica de melhor porte físico. Eles têm músculos grandes e dois pares de presas largas. Normalmente possuem pele em tons de verde, cinza ou marrom.  
> -Wingfolk: Raça selvagem derivada de pássaros, normalmente aves de rapina. Eles possuem corpos cobertos por penas, garras saindo da ponta de seus dedos e grandes asas belas que partem dos braços.

Logo cedo pela manhã uma caravana chegava na vila de Fraga localizada em Valphin, uma ilha entre Aatron e Iphir. Assim que o grupo de quatro carroças parou, um goblin, que estava deitado dentro de uma delas, saltou para fora espreguiçando-se e mascando uma palha.  
A criatura verde-musgo, de cerca de um metro e meio, sorriu espantando a sonolência de seus olhos. Ele caminhou rumo aos três anões que desciam da primeira e mais bela carroça.  
— Muito obrigado pela carona senhores. Não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês. — Ele falou dando leves tapas em suas roupas surradas com o intuito de afastar a poeira. — Sei que não é muito, mas espero que duas mil estrelas de sangue sejam o bastante.  
— Senhor Sílvarus, isso não é necessário. Na verdade somos nós que devemos agradecê-lo. — Um dos elfos sorriu recusando as duas moedas enquanto se lembrava de quando eles se encontraram na floresta e o pequenino salvou toda a caravana.  
— Bem, obrigado pela gentileza. E por favor, se nos virmos novamente me chamem de Mark. — O goblin exibiu um semblante grato e envergonhado agradecendo mais uma vez e seguindo seu caminho.  
Enquanto andava pela vila Mark observou as barracas de comércio que aos poucos eram armadas preenchendo as ruas. Ele cumprimentava as pessoas de forma simpática mesmo sentindo os olhares que o julgavam apenas por sua raça. De tempos em tempos ia parando em algumas das lojas e observava produtos enquanto batia papo com os mercadores.  
Mark podia sentir certa paz e felicidade naquela manhã, entretanto, rapidamente tudo isso desapareceu. A sua frente uma cena terrível que parecia ser ignorada pela maioria das pessoas. Uma criança gnoma chorava caída no chão enquanto três homens agarravam aquela que parecia ser sua mãe.  
Aparentemente a criança havia esbarrado em um dos três derrubando sua cerveja e molhando-o. Quando a mãe tentou se desculpar e livrar a pequena, acabou sendo atacada no lugar.  
— Um lizardfolk, um orc e um elrin criando confusão na rua… tsc, parece até o início de uma piada de mal gosto. — Mark falou chamando a atenção de todos enquanto ajudava a criança a se levantar e tentando manter seu sorriso habitual. — Olá pequena, você está machucada?  
A gnoma encontrou tranquilidade na fina íris violeta dos olhos do goblin e então acenou negativamente com a cabeça enquanto secava as lágrimas. Mark lhe fez um carinho na cabeça e entregou uma moeda logo antes de virar-se perante o grupo que ainda o encarava em um misto de confusão e ódio.  
— Ok pequena, agora compre um sorvete para você e esconda-se ali atrás enquanto espera.  
A criança correu desajeitada para longe. No beco próximo a ela duas figuras observavam a confusão. Um deles fez menção de se mover para ajudar o goblin, porém foi impedido pelo outro que lhe sinalizou para que seguissem caminho.  
— Agora que tal deixarem a moça em paz e virem brincar com alguém do tamanho de vocês?  
— Você só pode estar brincando né baixinho? — O lizardfolk molhado de cerveja perguntou de forma retórica arremessando a mulher no chão e sacando duas adagas. — Bem, que seja. Vou lhe fazer entender o porquê as pessoas aqui não se metem naquilo que não lhes diz respeito.  
— Então vamos dançar todos nós. — Mark falou mantendo seu sorriso enquanto fitava os três. Ele tomou um impulso e saltou atingiu o lagarto com uma joelhada no rosto deixando-o atordoado.  
Enquanto seu oponente ainda caminhava para trás Mark lhe deu cinco golpes velozes com as costas da mão, deixando sua guarda completamente aberta. Um chute lateral no joelho finalizou o lizardfolk que caiu inconsciente e com o osso deslocado, sem nem ter tido a chance de usar as armas. Nesses poucos segundos os outros dois sacaram armas ainda confusos com todo o ocorrido.  
O orc balançou um mangual de forma desajeitada errando o goblin que forçava um bocejo chamando a atenção daqueles que estavam na rua que discretamente observavam a confusão. O elrin correu com uma espada curta para perfurar Mark, porém o baixinho foi mais rápido girando e o derrubando.  
— Eu normalmente não enfrentaria oponentes medíocres como vocês, mas não posso deixar impunes aqueles que ferem uma mulher tão bela e inocente. Então pelo menos me ajudem a dar um show para essas pessoas. — A voz de Mark era animada como um ator saudando seu público.  
A luta durou mais alguns segundos sendo totalmente controlada pelo goblin. No fim os três homens estavam caídos inconscientes e seriamente machucados.  
Mark estendeu a mão para a mulher ajudando-a a levantar-se e indicando para a criança que estava tudo bem. A pequena correu cuidando para que seu sorvete não caísse e abraçou seu novo herói, dando-lhe um doce sorriso.  
— Ei ei, relaxa, tá tudo bem. — Mark falou para ela acariciando seu cabelo e sorrindo.  
— Minha filha solte ele um pouco. — A mãe falou com voz angelical enquanto puxava sua filha para perto. — Me desculpe por ter se envolvido nessa confusão. E muito obrigada senhor...  
— Mark, Mark G. Sílvarus. E não é problema eu adoro ajudar, além de sempre ser legal ter uma boa briga antes do café da man… — As palavras de Mark foram interrompidas por um ronco em seu estômago que fez todos rirem.  
— Senhor Mark vem comer algo com a gente. Ele pode, né mãe? É pra falar bigado. — A voz fofa da criança falava sem pensar nas consequências.  
— Bem minha querida caso ele queira seria um prazer poder agradecer ao nosso herói lá em casa. — A mãe respondeu olhando de forma sedutora para o goblin. — Então senhor Sílvarus, o quê me diz?  
Mark desviou levemente sua atenção para o beco próximo a onde a criança tinha se escondido vendo-o vazio, depois retornou a mulher fitando-a de cima a baixo.  
— O prazer vai ser todo meu.

_________________________________________________________________________

A maior taverna de Fraga, conhecida como Estrela Náutica, era um prédio amplo e bem movimentado durante a noite. Em seu interior um apeling alto de pelo castanho, trajando vestes leves, bebia sozinho enquanto brincava com uma moeda. Seus olhos percorreram todo o local até encontrarem um orc que entrava e caminhava rumo a mesa dele.  
— Me desculpe deixá-lo esperando Lifron. - O orc falou tentando manter baixa sua a voz grave.  
— E então? Conseguiu encontrar as informações que viemos buscar? — Lifron questionou em tom sarcástico já esperando uma resposta negativa de seu companheiro.  
— Talvez tenha sido um alarme falso.  
— Então qual o próximo passo, comandante I’O? Agora nós devemos voltar e reportar ao conselho que não encontramos nada? — Lifron retrucou levantando uma sobrancelha.  
— Acalme-se Lifron. Você ainda tem muito a aprender. — O orc falou de forma sábia, enquanto a atenção de seus olhos e ouvidos era roubada pela conversa de dois elrins que trocavam algo escondidos e depois se afastavam. O orc sorriu com interesse seguindo com o olhar um dos dois que saiu tentando não ser notado. — Ainda há um boato que eu quero tentar averiguar. Amanhã nós voltamos para Iphir.  
Lifron permaneceu fitando todo o bar com calma. Após alguns momentos ele encontrou Mark, conversando com um dos funcionários da Estrela Náutica e depois passando por uma porta próxima ao balcão. Algo naquele goblin havia despertado sua curiosidade desde o primeiro momento que o viu.  
— Tudo bem, você que manda. Acho que vou ficar por aqui e ver se encontro algo suspeito. — Lifron falou dando mais um gole na sua bebida.  
Ainda que tivesse um semblante desconfiado I’O se levantou e saiu da taverna desaparecendo na noite fria. Lifron ainda aguardou uns minutos para confirmar que seu companheiro não retornaria e então seguiu furtivamente pela mesma porta que o goblin evitando a atenção atenção.  
A porta dava para uma escadaria e no fim dela um ringue com grades rodeado por diversas mesas de apostadores e lutadores. Dentro da arena um felician de pelos laranja com pintas negras movia-se de um lado para o outro a toda a velocidade tentando acertar Mark. O goblin apenas saltitava sorrindo e esquivava no último segundo, aproveitando para acertar seu oponente com a parte de trás das mãos.  
Lifron aproximou-se curioso do ringue sendo avistado pelo goblin que lhe acenou de forma provocativa. Mark observou que sua plateia já não o aplaudia mais e deu de ombros para o felician. Antes que o homem gato entendesse o gesto ele foi surpreendido por diversos golpes rápidos que lhe prenderam contra a grade e sem espaço para resistir.  
Logo o felician estava caído inconsciente. Uma fada entrou sensualmente no ringue levantando a mão de Mark declarando-o vencedor enquanto dois anões corriam com uma maca para retirar o homem gato.  
— Parabéns! Era de se esperar que um goblin tão forte e com braços brilhantes fosse também implacável. Mas então, meus senhores, ainda estamos na noite dos amadores, alguém gostaria de desafiar o senhor Silvarus? — Ela falou com uma voz aguda enquanto alisava os membros de Mark, tocando a manopla de ouro que ele vestia.  
A fada anunciava para todos naquela parte da taverna exibindo um semblante meigo e triste ao mesmo tempo. Após alguns segundos ela sorriu vendo que Lifron se movia em direção à entrada do ringue.  
— Antes de eu dar uma coça nesse goblin, tem algo que eu preciso saber. — O apeling sorriu de canto de boca fitando Mark e buscando reações à provocação. — Qual o prêmio desta luta? Além do dinheiro é claro.  
— Bem, o vencedor terá a chance de fechar um contrato e lutar em nossos circuitos. — Ela falou sorrindo enquanto observava um anão de barba ruiva que fumava um charuto observando-os de área privilegiada.  
Com uma confirmação do anão, a fada fez um anúncio rápido dos dois lutadores e saiu do ringue fechando a grade ao redor dos dois. Lifron e Mark colocaram-se em postura de luta encarando-se por alguns segundos. O suspense foi quebrado quando o apeling fez o primeiro movimento.  
Uma sequência de socos incrivelmente velozes atingiu Mark que se surpreendeu ao não ser capaz de esquivar de todos. Como reflexo, o goblin apenas comprimiu seu corpo para absorver o impacto dos golpes, respirando calmamente e estudando os movimentos de Lifron.  
Assim que se acostumou com o ritmo dos socos, Mark começou a intercepta-los com golpes laterais. Logo a situação havia virado e Lifron era pressionado. Com a abertura criada o goblin saltou dando uma joelhada no rosto do apeling, que rolou para trás de reflexo, arremessando Mark na grade.  
— Você é bom, garoto, eu tenho de admitir. Fazia tempo que eu não enfrentava um oponente de verdade. — Mark falou se levantando enquanto via Lifron limpar um pouco de sangue da boca.  
Sem responder Lifron avançou em direção a Mark para soca-lo. Com um sorriso o goblin saltou para a frente, desviando do soco com um giro e aplicando um chute na parte de trás do pescoço do garoto deixando-o tonto.  
Mark olhou a plateia ir ao delírio e fez um gesto com as mãos para animá-los ainda mais. Seus olhos encontraram o anão falando com mais dois homens e encarando a luta com um sorriso malicioso.  
Lifron se levantou e direcionou um chute no rosto do goblin. Em um primeiro momento Mark levantou o braço em guarda, porém logo antes do golpe atingi-lo ele respirou fundo e desfez seu sorriso característico. O golpe atingiu o goblin em cheio fazendo-o cair desacordado.  
A fada se preparou para entrar no ringue quando o anão a interrompeu. Ele entrou no ringue observando Lifron de cima a baixo, aplaudindo o garoto.  
— Com esse belíssimo show nós encerraremos as competições amadoras de hoje. Obrigado a todos os que assistiram, após um breve intervalo retornaremos com alguns confrontos profissionais. — O anão falou com uma voz grave que ressoou por todo o salão. — Quanto a você garoto, meus parabéns. Como anfitrião gostaria de convidá-lo a vir comigo para um local mais privado onde poderemos lhe entregar seu prêmio.  
Lifron concordou com a cabeça e o seguiu até uma porta isolada por dois guardas. No caminho pode ver Mark sendo levado, em uma maca, para outra sala próxima.  
A porta por onde o apeling e o anão entraram os levou para um corredor mal iluminado que parecia nunca acabar. Os olhos de Lifron começaram a ficar pesados, seu coração descompassado e a musculatura fraca. Quando ele entendeu o que estava acontecendo era tarde demais, seu corpo já não respondia aos seus comandos e sua mente só pensava em uma coisa: “Se eu sobreviver I’O vai me matar por ter abaixado a guarda!”  
O mundo ficou um completo breu e a última coisa que ouviu foi um baque quando ele colidiu com o chão. Enfim, ele desmaiou.  
Quando Lifron acordou o céu já estava levemente avermelhado pelos primeiros raios de sol que tocavam o tocavam. Ele estava na floresta as margens de Fraga, deitado no chão com os braços algemados para trás. Ao seu lado Mark e outros nove lutadores inconscientes e presos do mesmo jeito que ele.  
Ainda levemente confuso, o apeling pode ouvir um grupo conversando próximo a eles e virou levemente o corpo tentando não chamar a atenção. Cerca de nove metros à frente um grupo de sete humanos conversava com o Anão e mais quatro de seus homens.  
— Puta que pariu Lifron, você só faz merda. — O garoto murmurou para si mesmo.  
Dois homens logo começaram a andar em direção a Lifron que engoliu seco temendo ter sido ouvido. Um elrin grotescamente feio de cabeça raspada, que brincava com uma faca ensanguentada. Ao lado dele um humano com traje de couro de padrão militar que tinha presos ao seu cinto as manoplas e o brinco de Mark.  
— É garoto, você demorou a perceber que tinha algo errado, mas não posso te culpar. — O goblin falou baixo ao seu lado, enquanto os dois homens se aproximavam. Lifron pode enxergar as finas íris violeta lotadas de raiva, fixas no brinco que o humano havia roubado. — Foi mal, sei que você merecia uma luta de verdade, mas tive de deixá-lo me derrubar pra ver isso um pouco mais a fundo. Só que agora chega!  
A frase do goblin terminou no exato momento em que os dois chegaram próximos a eles. Assim que eles pararam Mark arqueou o corpo para trás e utilizou o movimento como um impulso para saltar, chutando o peito do homem com os dois pés, caindo levantado. Antes que eles pudessem reagir o goblin continuou com três chutes laterais no elfo, no joelho, na barriga e no pescoço.  
Quando ambos o humano e o elfo estavam no chão Mark chegou por trás de Lifron e arrebentou as algemas com um golpe de calcanhar de cima a baixo. Depois ele foi para a frente do apeling para que este o soltasse. Oito dos outros sequestradores que viram a cena ao longe se aproximaram deixando o anão e um humano de presença mais imponente para trás.  
— E aí, Lifron, não é? — Mark perguntou, vendo o garoto tentar ficar em guarda porém ainda atordoado.  
— Isso e você?  
— Pode me chamar de Mark. Eu sei que você é forte, mas ainda não está bem o suficiente para lutar. Proteja-se e deixe que eu cuido desses caras. — O goblin sorriu dando-lhe um empurrão leve, derrubando Lifron sentado.  
Mark pegou sua manopla e seu brinco colocando-os enquanto fitava seus adversários. Após terminar de arrumar-se o goblin correu por entre seus oponentes, aplicando golpes com a parte de trás das mãos atingindo as articulações de dois humanos e um felician deslocando-lhes os ossos.  
— Parece que temos alguém problemático aqui. — O humano deixado para trás falou com desprezo em sua voz, levantando uma pedra roxa em sua mão. — Me diga seu lixo, você já ouviu falar na Pedra de Érion?  
Ao fim das palavras a pedra brilhou tomando os olhos de Mark, que podia ouvir em sua mente uma voz ecoando, lhe ordenando para que ficasse de joelhos. Ele fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e então os abriu com semblante calmo, acenando negativamente para o humano.  
— Sinto te desapontar, mas eu não chegaria onde cheguei se não tivesse uma mente tão forte quanto o corpo.  
O humano apontou a pedra para os nove lutadores inconscientes, fazendo com que eles se levantassem. Em seu rosto ele tinha um sorriso perverso.  
— Sabe, assim que eles te capturarem, eu vou adorar quebrar esse seu espírito. — O homem falou enquanto os seus novos “brinquedos” entravam na luta.  
Mark se viu cercado por vários oponentes e soltou um suspiro enquanto batia suas mãos uma contra a outra. Alguns pequenos raios percorreram as manoplas e os olhos do goblin que correu para o primeiro oponente lhe acertando uma série de socos. Cada um de seus golpes liberava uma carga elétrica nos músculos de seu alvo deixando os movimentos dele cada vez mais lentos.  
De longe Lifron assistia aquilo com os olhos ainda meio turvos. Ele bufava nervoso querendo lutar. Mesmo sendo um Dray, um membro nascidos no maior clã de mercenários de toda a Érmia, ele ainda estava sentado apenas assistindo. Era frustrante ter treinado por todos os seus dezesseis anos de vida e ainda assim ser fraco demais.  
O jeito que o goblin lutava era quase hipnótico, mesmo tendo sido cercado por dois orcs, um siren e um humano ele só desviou com leveza dos golpes sempre abusando de qualquer brecha para atacar de volta. Mesmo entre os melhores de seu clã, Lifron conheceu poucos que teriam aquele nível de habilidade.  
Ver Mark derrubar mais de treze oponentes o apeling cansou-se de esperar e saltou nas árvores movendo por cima do campo de batalha até chegar ao líder dos humanos. Ele caiu com um chute que foi bloqueado pelo soldado com certa facilidade.  
Lifron atacou tentando não dar espaço para que a pedra fosse utilizada, porém a maioria de seus golpes ainda erravam devido aos sentidos confusos. O anão moveu a mão no ar, fazendo um mangual aparecer e acertando ele nas costas do apeling que foi surpreendido pelo golpe.  
— Bom trabalho pequeno, temos realmente uma boa amizade aqui. — O humano sorriu para o anão que havia trazido para ele todos aqueles oponentes. Depois ele apontou a Pedra de Érion para o apeling, liberando novamente aquele brilho roxo. — Agora que tal você me ajudar a derrubar aquele goblin? Fique tranquilo, sob meu comando seus sentidos estarão funcionando perfeitamente.  
Com a mente em branco Lifron levantou-se e correu até o goblin dando-lhe três chutes laterais velozes que foram bloqueados pelos braços de Mark. Ele encarou os olhos vazios do garoto exibindo um semblante preocupado por trás de seu sorriso.  
— Ei garoto, controle-se, eu não quero ter que te machucar. — Mark falou esquivando-se dos golpes seguintes de Lifron. Infelizmente sua voz não era capaz de alcança-lo devido a influência da rocha matriz humana.  
Lifron pressionava Mark com golpes velozes e descuidados. O goblin enxergava diversas brechas para atacar de volta, entretanto segurou-se apenas esquivando. Ele não sentia prazer em lutar contra alguém que não tinha ciência do que fazia e tinha adquirido certo apreço pelo garoto desde que o viu no beco mais cedo querendo ajudar a ele e a pequena gnoma.  
Logo os outros três oponentes ainda de pé aproximaram-se coordenando para atacar junto a Lifron. Mark focou em derrubá-los tentando não ferir o garoto, entretanto aquilo não seria tão simples.  
Ele já não sabia o que fazer, sentindo que teria de derrubar o apeling se a luta se prolongasse um pouco mais. Porém tudo mudou quando Mark viu um vulto cortando os céus em um mergulho em direção ao humano e ao anão que ainda assistiam.  
O wingfolk de penas negras e rosto de corvo surpreendeu os dois, cortando-lhes a jugular com um par de adagas e os fazendo cair afogando no próprio sangue. Mark sorriu para a cena que fez o controle sobre Lifron ser quebrado enquanto virava para derrubar os três oponentes restantes.  
— Desculpe o atraso Lifron, demorei muito a rastreá-lo. Você está bem? — O homem corvo lhe perguntou limpando o sangue de suas armas e garantindo que não haviam mais ameaças a neutralizar.  
— Eu estou bem I’O, só meio tonto ainda. — Lifron respondeu de maneira calma aproximando-se do wingfolk que, surpreendentemente, ainda não havia repreendido-lhe.  
— Eu vi que você o estava ajudando, goblin. Muito obrigado, eu tenho uma divida com você. Se me permite, qual é tua graça? — I’O perguntou ao goblin, pondo-se de joelho em respeito.   
— Me chamo Mark G. Silvarus, é um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor I’O. E não me deve nada, foi muito bom poder ter ajudado Lifron e espero que ele cresça e se torne ainda mais forte para que possamos nos enfrentar novamente. — Mark falou com um sorriso já virando-se para deixar o local, quando foi interrompido por Lifron.  
— Espere senhor Silvarus, eu gostaria de te fazer um pedido.  
Mark parou ouvindo as palavras de Lifron e o viu se curvar em respeito. I’O de longe entendeu a situação e só se afastou, sentando-se em um tronco e aguardando o prosseguimento.  
— Todos os Dray de linhagem como eu podem escolher um instrutor dentre o clã, porém eu ainda não encontrei um que possuísse um estilo compatível com o meu. Enfim, vendo o senhor aqui… seria uma hon...  
Mark interrompeu a frase derrubando Lifron com uma rasteira. O wingfolk no fundo fez menção a se levantar para atacar o goblin, entretanto seus instintos o fizeram não comprar essa luta. Aquela foi uma sensação que I’O experimentou poucas vezes em sua longa vida, ele estava frente a frente a um oponente forte demais para ele.  
— Ei garoto, em primeiro lugar, nunca mais me chame de “senhor”, meu nome é Mark. Em segundo lugar vai ser um prazer tê-lo viajando comigo e treinarmos juntos como parceiros. Eu estou em uma jornada rumo ao Coliseu dos Campeões, para me tornar o mais forte entre os que lá lutam. Se quer fortalecer-se então venha comigo. — O goblin sorriu esticando a mão para ajudar Lifron a se levantar.  
Com um sorriso Lifron apertou a mão de Mark. Ao fundo o sol nascia calmamente, como se abençoasse a jornada que começaria ali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então?? Gostaram tanto quanto eu? Há algo que pode melhorar? Deixe ai sua opinião.
> 
> Se interessou pela história e quer saber mais novidades? Siga nas redes sociais abaixo onde sempre posto novidades:  
> https://twitter.com/leoreyriro  
> https://www.instagram.com/reyriro

**Author's Note:**

> Muito obrigado a quem leu e espero que tenham gostado. Pretendo postar novos capítulos as quintas para manter frequência e ter tempo para escrever. Lerei todos os comentários então quem quiser deixar um feedback eu ficarei muito feliz.
> 
> Se interessou pela história e quer saber mais novidades? Siga nas redes sociais abaixo onde sempre posto novidades:  
> https://twitter.com/leoreyriro  
> https://www.instagram.com/reyriro


End file.
